mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Clurkicus
Clurkicus is an advocate of Hell and the former boss of lastly defunct Clurkicus Family, former lawyer for 3rd Street Saints, and true main antagonist in Saints Row franchise. He worked as the Emperor Adolf Ackermann's right-hand before betraying him while he is also a mentor to Lucius Wagner. He was also the leader of Hell's Army before Shinnok's resurrection. Biography It is known that Lord Shinnok created Clurkicus' sometime after his banishment from Heavens. His real name is Adrian-Todd LaRusso. Clurkicus' face looked like a walking freakshow, because Shinnok decided he will give him that kind of face until he decided to undergo plastic surgery. He has no hair, just pink skin, but he has full black eyes, no pupils at all (although he has normal eyes, red skin and hair in fan art). Clurkicus is known for his cruel nature and big splashes of anger in a bad time. He is also a rare gun collector. He collects the rarest weapons from the Never Never Land and Earth, and can also be seen selling them to the Dixmor Project. He is known as a skilled master planner, master of illusions and he's also a manipulative trickster and a blackmailer. Criminal career He started out as a gang leader in Finckelville, Ohio, on Earth where he created his own mob called the Clurkicus Family, but his mob, unlike most other mobs, never had a place in the Commission. As of 2015 onward, his mob has been whittled down to nothing and is lastly defunct. Killings Between 2012 and 2013, Adrian-Todd killed at least ten people in the Wichita, Kansas area. Because of his ugly face he was known as the "Freakshow". Clurkicus also sent notes to local authorities and media outlets describing the killing process, taunting them for not catching him. It was these letters that lead to his eventual death in 2015. After Clurkicus kidnapped his victims he would bind them and strangle them until they passed out. Then he'd let them wake up and do it again, repeating the near-death experience and getting sexual gratification from it all the while masturbating. He would eventually strangle the victims to death and spit into an article of their clothing. Clurkicus was caught because the police were able to extract a deleted file from a floppy disk the killer had sent to them. On the disk was information about Clurkicus' church, an organisation of which he was the leader and a Shinnoknist. It was DNA evidence that eventually busted Clurkicus, and he later confessed to the crimes. He was convicted of 10 counts of murder in 2014. Events of Saints Row series Clurkicus all time was standing next to the original leader of 3rd Street Saints, Julius Little and leader of Vice Kings, Benjamin King, when they were still friends and back on Earth even before his death in 2015. Clurkicus was a traitor, as he betrayed The Protagonist, and controlled three other traitors: Julius, Troy and Dex. He made a phone call to Ultor Corp. manager, now chairman, Dane Vogel to offer Dex a job at Ultor's. In 2014, Clurkicus planned to destroy his most bitter enemies that wronged him somehow: Richard Huges, his bodyguards and the Protagonist. His plan was put into action when he decided he will plant a detonator bomb in one of the yachts the Protagonist, Hughes and police department use. Later that night, he watched as the Protagonist and his comrades along with Hughes and some Mishima Corporation security guards went onto the boat and waited for the right time to press the button to make the big blast. Despite the police went onto the boat with the Protagonist, they were not his primary enemies. When his enemies were on the boat, Clurkicus saw that Troy, who was a cop, get on the boat too, but killed him anyway by pressing the detonator's button and set off the bomb. It exploded loudly, sending the Protagonist into a coma, and killed Stillwater's former mayor, later Mishima spy, Richard Hughes and his bodyguards once and for all. Demise and resurrection Clurkicus finally met his demise, as getting his head cut off on March 12th, 2015, in jail by Johnny Gat, his most strongest enemy. But a mysterious man resurrected him, and now Clurkicus quivers the thirst for vengeance for years now. It is also known that he rules the Never Never Land along with Adolf Ackermann. Service in the War on Seido After the War on Seido began in 2018, Clurkicus eagerly signed up for the Hell's Army to serve as the commanding officer in the 16th Oni Reserve Infantry Regiment. He has completed all of his objectives and the Orderworld was conquered by the Never Land not so long ago after losing their last two Mortal Kombat Tournaments. He was the leading force behind the Conquering of Seido, the first planet Clurkicus took over and merged into his own. Shinnok was very proud of him for both: taking over the Planet of Order and for stabbing Adolf Ackermann in the back, a mortal human weakling, undeserving of sitting on the throne of Hell. Singing Evil songs Quotes Personality and traits Adrian could very well be evil incarnate; he embodies the very essence of a Satanic Overlord. He has ruled the Never Never Land along with Adolf Ackermann until he betrayed him and seized power only for himself as he claimed Adolf was only using him to merely be a general in one of Never Land's armies, something Circus Demon found embarrassing. However, he also betrayed Ackermann for "fun" and because he was a human piece of garbage. He claims that only him and Shinnok are worthy of ruling Hell. He also does not take kindly to disobedience, as expected. He views the very concept of peace, love and kindness as ridiculous and laughs at the idea of showing it. Clurkicus is responsible for countless genocides on Hell itself, the fiery dump he rules. He plans on conquer all other planets of the Universe and merge them with the Never Land. He has been successful with that concerning Orderworld where entire towns, villages, cities, and even small settlements were completely destroyed, alongside all of their inhabitants, while nature itself is left to rot or decimated for Clurkicus' pleasure. Clurkicus also hates religions with everything he has, especially that which worshipped Raiden. While Clurkicus enjoys the fact that Hell resembles Earth rather a lot, he is often just as satisfied with leaving most of the planet a barren wasteland, seeing the carnage it brings as reminders of his power to the general populace of the Never Land. Atrocities are a daily occurrence under his sadistic rule, even more so than under Ackermann's, as he sends his demonic hordes to peaceful areas that are still fully occupied, where the demons slaughter entire tows and villages with no mercy, whether on Hell or the newly merged Seido. The lives he corrupts, ruins, and destroys hold no merit to him, and he himself admits the more people suffer, the funnier he finds it. Clurkicus also seems to display symptoms of antisocial personality disorder or something. Symptoms include lying, feeling no remorse nor guilt and showing hostility and sadism. One of Clurkicus' main traits is that he is incredibly prideful of himself, believing he'll always win everything no matter what and even claims that the other villains like Shao Kahn, Olaf Tutchenko or Onaga are afraid of him. Thanks to his villainy, one of Clurkicus' traits also includes his reputation of being a terrible boss. With most of the random demon jobbers, Clurkicus doesn't even bother the memorise their names, however being such losers, that is rather understandable. Clurkicus also murders his men out of irritation and aggravation or just for fun and is shown to show no care for empathy whatsoever for most of his men. Despite these evil traits, Clurkicus does see successful generals in Hell's Army, like Reiko or Amdusias in a pretty cool light. Clurkicus has even shown to reward and promote them, along with calling them his "most loyal subjects". Drahmin also mentions that Clurkicus enjoys randomly torturing any newcomer to the Never Land whenever he can. However, the Luna Devil also sometimes lets them join his army and help him takeover all of the planets. It is also heavily implied that Clurkicus enjoys torturing those poor souls because of his loneliness and virginity. However, that might just be a trait of his unpleasant personality, as it is known that even if he were in a relationship, he would still be the same o' Clurkicus. Despite his hatred of the entire specie of Homo sapiens, Freakshow understands them enough to manipulate them into one-sided deals like a "true" Devil. He has made deals with billions of people, and all of them have ended in the dealer suffering a horrible fate. For example, Rainbow Dash made a deal with Clurkicus - in return for finding the Never Land Kamidogu laying around somewhere in Hell after it was dropped by Havik, she would be able to leave the Never Land through a portal. When she found the kamidogu and brought it to Clurkicus, the latter just laughed sadistically and cursed her with immortality and forced her to endure constant torment from the Pit of Judecca. Clurkicus also lacks empathy towards anyone he makes deals with. When he is faced with opposition, he finds enjoyment in slaughtering thousands of rebel armies with ease. Such was the case of the Seidan warrior Dairou when he tried to stop Clurkicus from murdering all of the people of his planet and for showing no mercy. As punishment, King of the Never Never Land imprisoned him into the Church of Sorrows and forced him to watch as him and his armies slaughtered the remaining citizens of Seido, including everyone that he ever loved and then made him immortal only to throw him into the Chamber of Dismembering where Dairou's vegetable head can now be found. Clurkicus, since supposedly even badder than Shinnok, openly views humans and even some residence of Hell who didn't join his Army as complete garbage and takes great enjoyment in slaughtering and enslaving them, mostly with making them immortal only for torture them for all eternity, like the case of Caden Quinn. As said and expected, Shinnok's successor is an expert manipulator and a master liar, he is clearly capable of fooling others into trusting him long enough for him to betray them in a heartbeat, and is falsely affable enough to influence others and make them into pawns or groupies while hating them with all his heart and soul. Clurkicus can also to act like a spoiled child when he doesn't get his way, and in general can get explosively angry fairly easily, but that can also be thanked to his anger management issue. For example, when he learned that he and his minions were unable to slay Steven while he was in Hell since he was too fast for them, Clurkicus responded by killing at least five of his henchmen while he cussed in anger. Unlike what one would expect, Clurkicus is incredibly loyal to his creator, Shinnok, and thoroughly does most of the things he does to benefit his rule, even while his master was "dead". One could assume that this loyalty comes from the fact that Shinnok created him. In overall, Clurkicus is nothing short of a very great villain with more or less only one good trait. He would destroy planets, slaughter entire cities, bully people into committing suicide, making people immortal only for torturing them for eternity while also showing his arrogant and sadistic persona around, and admitting to enjoy fear and suffering of others above everything else. What more can you ask of a villain? Trivia *His secondary theme song is When You're Evil by Voltaire. *Clurkicus loves to sing songs, especially his own and those of the band Bloodbath. He is voiced by Voltaire himself when singing his theme. *His great-grand uncle Jerome LaRusso is actually a Deputy Chief of S.R.P.D. Gallery All_his_grace.jpg|Clurkicus at all of his grace. Clurkicus_reel.jpg|A real-life Clurkicus, with a less deformed face thanks to an operation, welcomes you to Hell. Clurkicus_art.png|A fan art of red-skinned Clurkicus. Clurkicus pointing.jpg|A more realistic artwork of Clurkicus with a redder skin. IMG_20190207_194719.jpg|Clurkicus as he appears in WWE with a fixed-up fae. Klurkicus.jpg|A spray-painting of Clurkicus. Theme song Clurkicus' theme song is, as said before, one of his favourite songs he loves to sing: When You're Evil by Voltaire (not the philosopher). Here is the official Cave Canem version. Similar, but very more awesome, plus it fits him more since this one gives off more of a classical vibe. Category:Characters Category:Characters with double personalities Category:Tottal psychos Category:Dons Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Lawyers Category:Traitors Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Dictator Category:Demons Category:Filled with Evil Category:Assassins Category:Ugly people Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Americans Category:Greedy Characters Category:Misanthropes Category:Made up Characters Category:Satanism Category:Gods' Creations Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Antagonists Category:Mobsters Category:Gang Leaders Category:Serial Killers Category:Military Personnel Category:Manipulators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Original character Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadists Category:Wikia's most evil Mass Murderers Category:Wrestlers